


Secrets

by LaceFedora



Series: Redamancy AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Younger! Qui-Gon, it's all for a mission, older! Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Obi-Wan is certain no one will ever believe he and Padawan Qui-Gon are married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> the usual: Originally posted on my tumblr as a drabble.

Obi-Wan didn’t like this plan. It wasn’t going to work no matter what his Padawan and the council had insisted.

“You have been frowning the entire trip, Master. Would being married to me really be so bad?” Qui-Gon asked him, His tone was serious but when Obi-wan looked at him in surprise he could see Qui-Gon’s lips twitching. Whenever the boy learned to master that poker-face Obi-Wan was never going to know when he was joking. Though, Qui-Gon was not a boy any longer. Obi-Wan had to keep that in mind, especially considering this mission. Qui-Gon was just into nineteen now and he’d finally grown out of his gangly adolescence. His hair was grown out a bit for this mission, just long enough that he could easily conceal his Padawan braid in it. Obi-Wan gave him a stern look for the joke.

“No one is ever going to believe we are married.” Obi-Wan told him flatly, turning back to the console in their room when he felt color rise to his face. He rubbed a hand over his beard, covering his frown.

“We’ve been known to be very convincing actors when the occasion calls for it, Master. I’m sure we can pass muster. It should only take us a few days to find the couple we’re looking for and find out what we need. We just have to go out there.” He said and came over toward him. Obi-Wan huffed and looked up at him.

“It would be best if you didn’t call me ‘Master’ once we do leave the suite.” he said and fidgeted a bit in his civilian clothes. Qui-Gon looked at ease in his but Obi-Wan has seen him fussing with his clothes as well. Neither of them were them were used to being out of uniform. Qui-Gon laughed at that.

“Of course. That might lead to far too many interesting questions.” Qui-Gon glanced up at him, reaching to fix the collar on his own outfit. They were dressed similarly, as many of the couples here were.  “Or **interested** questions as the case may be.” He smirked. Obi-wan gave him another look and stood.

“Don’t start.” Obi-wan said. “You’re far too amused by all this.” He told him dryly.

“I’m amused by how irritated you are by it, Master. I’m picking up on your feelings, but Trust me, people will find us believable. We know each other well, don’t we?” Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan sighed, looking up at him, then smiling a bit. He reached up and squeezed Qui-Gon’s shoulder.

“You’re right, Qui-Gon. We shall be fine. I suppose I’m simply feeling my age being ‘Married’ to a man half my age.” Obi-Wan pointed out. Qui-Gon just looked at him, incredulously.

“You are thirty-four, Master. Don’t be so dramatic, I am not ‘half your age’.” Qui-Gon told him and Obi-Wan supposed he had a point. He didn’t have to agree though.

“It’s still odd.” He insisted but looked out toward the door. “I suppose it’s time to mingle and stop complaining though.” He said. Qui-Gon offered him as smile as they stepped forward together. He also reached out his hand for Obi-Wan to take. Obi-wan sighed a bit and takes it. “I hope you’re not taking my reluctance as a personal slight, Padawan.” He said, reflecting on his behavior.

“No. I haven’t been.” Qui-Gon said, leading them to the door. “I’m your Padawan. I imagine this situation is putting you in a difficult position.”

“And not you?” He asked him as they step into the hall. He shifted to communicating over their link so not to be overheard. _‘You’re not unhappy about pretending to be in relationship with your older master?’_ he asked then he feels a warmth and affection come from Qui-Gon that he can’t quite quantify.

_‘If I ever were able to marry someone. I’d be happy if it could be someone like you.’_

Obi-Wan turned to him but it’s too late to continue on the conversation. They’ve joined the group of other couples.

He pushed those thoughts aside and settled closer to Qui-Gon, getting into character. He put his arm around the younger man’s waist. It felt a bit silly; given that Qui-Gon was so much taller than him, but Qui-Gon just gave him an encouraging smile. They moved along toward the crowd, working on gathering information. Obi-Wan put on his most charming smile. he really was quite good at this sort of thing when he wanted to be.

As the night went on he started to notice a slight change in Qui-Gon’s demeanor. While he leaned into every touch, he seemed to be becoming increasingly flustered; a perpetual flush settling onto his face. His Padawan was not one for much casual touch. While he always seemed to appreciate a hand on the shoulder from Obi-Wan, it seemed a hand on his waist or back was starting to get under his skin. Obi-Wan withdrew and suggested they split up for bit.

“You’re young husband seems to wish he were back in your rooms, rather than here mingling.” a voice came from Obi-Wan’s side, just as Qui-Gon stepped away to speak with a few others. Obi-Wan turned and found one of the pair they were looking for. He raised a brow and made a show of glancing back over at Qui-Gon.

“You think so?” Obi-Wan asked his guest, facing her again.

“Definitely.” The woman said. “He looks at you with this wistful expression whenever you aren’t looking. He hasn’t had enough alone time with you. There, he’s doing it again.” She said and Obi-Wan looked; this time at one of the large mirrors in the hall rather than directly at Qui-Gon. Dark blue eyes were watching him with a deep sort of longing. Obi-Wan reached toward their training bond but he couldn’t feel anything from it, Qui-Gon’s shields were firmly in place. He responded to Obi-wan reaching to the bond, though. The look cleared from his face

_‘It seems you’ve found one of our pair master. Perhaps this mission will end more quickly than we thought.’_ Qui-Gon said, with a mental cheerfulness that didn’t translate over the bond. Obi-Wan confirmed that it’s her, unsure what else to say.

They gather the information that they need in less than two days. With them able to stop the charade and reveal themselves as Jedi to the couple. In the end it’s not their most memorable of adventures, but that look, that longing, on Qui-Gon’s face in the mirror stayed with Obi-Wan long after the mission was over.


End file.
